Love triangle: famous, girl, and brother
by jemaru
Summary: I'm sorry. i have created new story about a famous guy and an ordinary girl who are clasmates.chapter 1 is just introduction.hope you will read it..it's a love triangel between ordinary girl, his brother and the famous guy


"Happy?" Zac asked me this stupid question while he is trying to untie his power puff girls' apron which is actually my apron that I used when I'm still in 4th grade. I say this question stupid because I'm tired of answering this matter which he asked me a million times since vacation.

"No!!!" I replied as I take a sip on my orange juice.

As expected he gave me this expression as if he didn't ask me this question a million times.

"But I thought West High is your dream school." he said curiously.

"Yes it is my dream school." I said

"But why d—"

"Let me finish okay" I said and take a sigh. "West High school is my dream school and today is my day as a west high schooler. Because of that, I am extremely happy but the problem is you're not going to study in my school"

I don't know if what expression I want to give. I don't know if i am happy or sad because of this situation. And to tell the truth, Zac, going to high school with me is very possible and simple. It's just that he was very affected by his emotions and he said that he will going to miss his friends if he will study in my school. He's more emotional than me. And Zac's main reason is he is now on his 4th year high in his school and he doesn't want to lose this loyalty award which will be given to the students who studied from 1st grade to 4th year high.

"Lyn, I told this to you over and over again right?" he said as if I'm the one who is so hard-head and very questionable than him.

"Whatever!! And you also asked me this question again and again and again right" I said and never wait for his reply as I started eating my breakfast made especially by my big brother, Zac

Zac kissed me on the forehead telling me to take care and I get out of the car.

"I'll fetch you later okay" Zac said

I wave goodbye and headed inside the school. Now I can say that I am full and true student of West High.

One great reason why I love this school is there is no uniform meaning your style will be seen in here. But me who is just wearing a blue blouse and jeans is not what you called style. I just don't want to be famous in school like those three girls who are seated in the bench near this orange leaves tree, they are wearing very short skirts and sleeveless which I know used only on parties or when you are going to the mall and not on school. They are also in color pink on the outfit they are wearing, accessories, and bag. Is these school has color code because I'm just thinking because some of them are in groups of pink, group of black, etc. Anyways, back on those 3 pink girls. I'll surely know that those 3 are nominated as one of the most popular group in this school.

I continued walking to find my classroom, section 1-A which is located only on the first floor of the main building.

"Whew!" found my classroom. I look for a vacant chair and find one which is at the last column at the back, beside the window. I love this classroom because of its blue color. A blue chair, shelves and bulletin board and in fact, the whole school which is also one of the highly accredited school in high school is color blue and I matched my clothes from this color.

As I sit on my chair, our very own teacher- adviser came.

"Good Morning to all of you, I'm Ms. Amanda Park and I will be your adviser this year and also your Math teacher" she said as if she's a military officer.

At first I had a good impression on the way she dress and how she looks but when she started to talk, my good impression turns to zero.

"Okay, before I'll start to tell all about West High and the rules here, you fir—"

Ms. Park was interrupted by this guy who walks straight on the classroom. "I'm sorry I'm late" he said as he walks again to find a vacant chair and he saw one in front of mine. Before he sits, Ms. Park stopped him.

"Wait, Mister, This is only a warning for you" she said as she goes near him. "If you will be late again, you can't enter my class and I will consider you absent"

I agree. My former school has that rule also. Maybe this guy's former school doesn't have that rule.

"I know that, it just takes me long to find this room" he said as he sits on his chair

He's lost. But this room is only on the main building. He's so strange but cute.

"Well maybe I should repeat my name for this Mr. Lost Guy" Ms. Park said while many chuckle when she stresses the "Mr. Lost guy"

"My name is Ms. Amanda Park" she said as she writes her name on the blackboard. "And before I tell all about this school and the rules here, I want you to first introduce yourself in front of the class

The introductions of all students begin on the first column. Until this guy or "Mr. Lost guy" as what Ms. Park said introduce himself.

"I'm Justin…Justin Anderson. I'm 16 yr. old and I'm the only child of Jimmy Anderson and actress Julia Anderson" he introduced himself and many chattered and all of us were shocked because when Ms. Park looked at his profile she said that he's really the son of Julia Anderson. "I also liked to join the basketball team here in West High, that's all"

When he goes back on his chair, I tried not to look at him so that he will not say that I liked him. Well, actually I don't really like him even if he's mother is an actress. As he sat, many boys started to make friends on him and many girls started to be nice and charming.

Maybe this guy is so cool and lack of respect when he enters the room because he know he will be famous in school and so he is abusing it.

"RRRRRRrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!!!" the bell rings meaning recess time.

author's note: hope you like my 1st story..

well,, what do you think wll happen to lyn and now she has her famous classmate in class


End file.
